


In Between

by 1dasfudge



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward First Times, Cute, First Kiss, Flirting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Modern Era, Please read lol, john the jock, paul the photographer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dasfudge/pseuds/1dasfudge
Summary: Paul finds John kinda annoying but cute at the same time.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	In Between

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyoooo! The world ain't getting better but I'm still here with a new fic, a high school au! This is my second one, I should do more cuz this was hella cute to write. John is a football jock, football=soccer but y'all already know that. xx:)

The halls were crowded with people, and the chaos was just like a movie. There was the couple that was always making out on the left side of the hall, and about ten feet farther down, the cliquey cheerleaders. Opposite them, the cliquey jocks, and between them, the parade of band geeks with their huge instrument cases. There were the tech kids who never did anything but make paper airplanes and the drama kids that wheeled props and clothing racks down the halls. And then there was Paul, the photographer. He wasn’t the only one, George and Ringo were the only two photographers. On call, it seems like people from each clique are pulling them by the arm to have their photo done. So they weren't the losers, but not popular, just in between.

They have one more class left and Paul was exhausted. He sees George and Ringo walk over and he gives a tired smile.

George patted Paul’s shoulder. “Come on Paul where’s your spirit? It’s a Friday!”

Ringo nudged Paul. “What time do you feel asleep?”

“You know I don’t sleep Rings.” Paul said with a yawn.

“Well, we don’t have any after school assignments so you can just go home and completely forget that you were supposed come over and learn that new song on guitar but-”

“That was today? Sorry Geo I’ll-”

“It’s okay! Rest! You need it.”

A rumble of loud laughter echoed off the walls and the three turned towards the direction it was coming from. The group of cliquey jocks were slowly walking towards their direction, cracking jokes while they were at it. As a reflex the three moved out of their way. The guy in the center, John Lennon, stopped in his tracks and the boys around him did the same. Paul had a lot of classes with John and he’s been obnoxious in every one. Something about him was intriguing though.

“Macca!”

“Lenny…”

“You look gorgeous as always.” John winked.

Paul rolled his eyes. “Oh please.”

“Angelface, I would like you to take my photo for my portfolio if you got the chance.”

Portfolios are due in another three months, why did he want them done now? But Paul was already over it. “Fine, is tomorrow fine?”

“Tomorrow is lovely…” The bell rang and people started to disperse. “George that’s our cue, onward to chemistry!” John wrapped his arm round George and they walked away, George waved goodbye. Ringo chuckled.

“What?”

“I can’t be the only one that noticed?”

“Noticed what?”

“John was flirting with you!”

Paul's eyes widened, then shook his head and shut his locker. “Oh, you know John he’s like that with everyone…”

“Then why does he want his portfolio done now? He wants to be alone with you.” Ringo said with a cheeky smile.

“We’re gonna be late for English, come on!”

After a long English class and Ringo constantly passing notes that said ‘ _ Admit it! _ ’ the bell finally rang and Paul belined for his locker to get his belongings. Before he could shut his locker, John rushed up to him.

“Hey, are you doing anything after?”

“Um, no? Why?”

“I can’t do the thing tomorrow, can we do it today?”

“Um, okay, will your folks mind?”

“She won’t mind, she’s not even here.”

Paul awkwardly shifted at his feet. “Okay… Do I take your bus or?”

“No, I drove here, are you all settled?”

“Oh yeah.” Paul got his things and shut his locker for a final time. “We can go now.”

The drive was fine, though John's car really is boyish and messy. They spoke about things they talk about in class, which was music and girls. Paul learned that John and Cynthia were on a break, whatever that means. When they pulled up to his house Paul was impressed, he knew that John was well off but seeing it in person was something else entirely. As they entered the house John put the house keys in a bowl and took his shoes off, Paul did the same.

“My aunt Mimi won’t be home till very late.”

“Okay, where do you wanna take the pictures?”

“Wait, I gotta find my ball.”

Paul watched as John scurried upstairs. Paul instantly looked over at the childhood photos on the wall. Pictures of John playing football through the years made Paul smile.

“Bullocks!” John shouted. Paul met John at the bottom of the stairs. “I left my ball in Mimi’s car.”

“Oh.” Paul looked down at his camera. It was awkward for a moment. 

“You like video games?”

John was on the foot of the bed playing Fifa while Paul was near the headboard of the bed doing his homework. He would join John playing Fifa but Paul knew nothing about video games. A little while later John Pauses his game.

“I’m gonna go get some water, want some?”

“Yes please.” Paul replied. Then John walked out the door to get refreshments. Paul stopped doing his math equation and began to think. 

_ What was John’s motive here, did he know he doesn't have his ball and invited me anyway? Was Ringo right? _ He shook his head, refusing to believe that.  _ If John liked him he would just tell him… Right? _

John returned with water and gave a glass to Paul.

“Ta.” Paul said.

John just nodded and returned to his game. Paul finished his glass and set his homework to the side and went to scroll on his phone, going through each social media app. When he got to twitter a funny video played that really tickled him. He was already laying down so rolled to his stomach, laughing as the video repeated. As Paul was laughing he didn’t realize John paused his game again and climbed onto the bed and was over him.

“What are ya laughing at?”

“Mate how did- I’m just laughing at a video okay?”

John lowered his body so he was closer. “Is that so?”

“Yes!” Paul panicked.

This time John laughed and went back to the floor. “You should play Fifa with me!”

“I told you I don’t know how to play.”

“I can teach you!”

Paul gave in and sat on the floor next to John. Once they had their controllers John gave Paul the simple explanation on how to play the game. They played a little practice run and Paul got in the hang of it.

“Alright, ready to play a real game?”

“Real game?”

“Yeah with people.”

“People- is there a computer option?”

John chuckled. “We’ll play that then.”

The game started and Paul was pretty good at first then it got a little hard. John kept shouting to pass the ball but Paul already forgot to. At a point he was just pushing random buttons. John got a little frustrated and paused the game. He got up and sat on the foot of the bed and Paul was literally in between John’s legs. He crouched down and wrapped his arms around Paul and in a calm tone, right by Paul’s ear he explained all the buttons and their functions. He guided Paul’s hands with his. Paul’s mind couldn’t even grasp what John was saying all thought about was the fact that John Lennon’s arms were around him and how he was so close to him. Paul slowly turned his head to look at John. John looked at Paul with the kindest eyes.

“Understand?”

Paul just nodded and John slowly went back to his spot and resumed the game.

After they finally finished the game Paul suggested that they’ll do something else and John agreed.

“What about a movie?” John walked over to his movie shelf and picked out a random scary movie. “Is insidious cool with you?”

Paul didn’t want to say that he was terrified of scary movies, so he just nodded as he sat on the bed again. John turned the lights off and played the movie. He sat right next to Paul. The movie continued to have many jumpscares and on each one Paul jumped. He tried to distract himself with his phone but John would tell him to put it down. There was one part that scared Paul so much he shut his eyes.

“Are you scared?”

“No, it's just… this movie is well put together so they’re good at scarring and…” Paul wasn’t sure if he made sense there.

“You’re scarred!”

“Shut up!” 

“Macca’s scared!” 

John nudged Paul and Paul nudged him back. John pushed him then it turned into a play wrestle match. Paul tried to pin John down but John was already at the upper hand and pinned Paul with no problem. He did however bump his head against his headboard. Paul began to laugh and John joined him. John rested his head on the crook of Paul’s neck and rested there. Their laughter died down and was rubbing his head.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

Paul was expecting John to move but he didn’t. John looked up at Paul and smiled. “Might as well.” 

“Might as well what?”

John gently leans in and kisses Paul’s lips. 

“Hmm,” he moaned, sitting on top of him; knee's on either side of his thighs. 

“Hm,” a small deeper moan answered back. 

Paul’s hands wander on their own. John's hands venture over Paul’s body, exploring. They pull apart and open their eyes. They stare at each other, deep into each other's eyes. John's full of wonder. Paul's full of curiosity. John leans in and softly kisses up and down Paul's neck. Paul lets out little whimpers of anticipation. John works his way back to his tender, smooth lips. As they kiss Paul rolls him over and lies on top of his strong body. He runs his lips up John’s neck and lands an intense kiss on his lips.

Paul pulled away. “Have you ever?”

“No… Have you?”

“No…”

They kiss again while exploring their bodies for the first time. A moment that will only be reserved for them and no one else. Perhaps the start of something new.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? :)


End file.
